


Until Winter Comes Again

by KinkyPinky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, i should be studying, kind of, unpopular ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyPinky/pseuds/KinkyPinky
Summary: Yuta and Yukhei just started dating, and they are discovering each other piece by piece.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. December-January

**_December 1st_ **

"Do you want to stay at my place?" Yukhei asks and shrivels into his scarf, looking down at Yuta as they walk down the frozen street, skipping ice patches of dirt. "It's too late for transportation."

They are holding hands, fingers intertwined and everything, and Yuta's heart joins _Cirque Du Soleil_ from all the flips it's doing in his chest.

He looks up to him, and with a puff of steam that escapes past his lips he answers, "Yeah, sure."

It's a lot of pressure to sleep with your newly-fresh-out-the-laundry boyfriend for the first time. Well, not like _sleep_ , they are not there yet, _god no_ , Yuta thinks. 

They are just a few weeks into the relationship, not really knowing where it could go and what their intentions are about the future, it's too new to decide.

Yukhei bends down to peck Yuta's freezing lips, giving his hand a warm squeeze through their gloves. Yukhei looks happy with that decision, practically smiling like a hanger has been stuck in his mouth.

"Today was fun, by the way." Yukhei says, not liking the silence that took over the atmosphere. "I didn't know you could ice skate so well!"

"When you grow up with two competitive sisters, you learn a few things." Yuta says and the taller laughs.

"I'm sure you were better than both of them," Yukhei adds, "Combined."

"Of course I was, I kicked their butts when it came to sports!" 

"Yeah, okay Yuna Kim, we need to turn here to get to my place faster," Yukhei shivers, "My nose is falling off."

When they finally exit the elevator and step into the hall, Yukhei is already prepared with his keys out and his scarf is undone around his neck, with his coat half open, ready to enter to the warmth of his bed.

Yuta has been to Yukhei's apartment a couple of times, so he is quite familiar with it. He knows he doesn't care if he takes his shoes off or not, or if he throws his jacket on the couch and doesn't hang it. It's casual, and Yuta couldn't find a better description for it.

Casual. 

"Are you okay?" Yukhei asks when he started to undress himself to his boxer briefs.

"Hm?" 

"Dude, you've been staring at my bed for the past two and a half minutes," he says and Yuta blushes. "Thought you were having a stroke."

"No, yea- No, I'm fine. Just lost in thought." He says, and starts to remove his clothes to change into the pajama Yukhei lent him (Actually, ' _pajama'_ is a big word for an old t-shirt that says " _Chillax Baby_ " in big green letters).

They are just going to sleep together in the same bed. No sex, nothing special, they don't feel obligated to _do_ anything. It's fine. It's casual. Breezy, even.

Yukhei lifts up the blanket, inviting Yuta Into his embrace, and Yuta complies, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck.

"You're warm," Yuta sighs into the embrace as Yukhei wraps his hands around him.

"I'd prefer to be called _smokin' hot,_ but warm is also fine."

Yuta chuckles to his response. "You already _know_ I think you're hot," his fingers trace up Yukhei's spine, " _smokin'_ hot."  
  
Yukhei looks at Yuta with a big dumb smile, and rest their foreheads together, trying to get Yuta to look at him.

"I'm so glad you're here." He says.

"Me too, Yukhei."

They reach for each other's lips, sealing their mouths together in a languid kiss, pulling away only to angle their faces in a different position.

And suddenly it's not languid or slow anymore.

Yukhei embraces Yuta a little more harshly, fingers dragging down his shirt and up to his bare back, his tongue already exploring Yuta's mouth, as the shorter man cups his face to prevent him from crushing their teeth into each other's. 

Yukhei leaves his mouth, and kisses down Yuta's jaw as he settles at a small patch of delicate skin on his neck just near his throbbing artery, and the latter is now swallowing his own moans.

It's when Yukhei reaches for the waistband of his boxers that Yuta fist a handful of the taller's hair to yank him back from his neck.

"I'm sorry… I want to stop." He whispers as he removes Yukhei's hands from his waist. "I-I'm just not.. There yet." 

Yukhei's eyes are wide open as he realizes, "Oh! no, don't be sorry, you're right. We don't have to." He pecked his cheek. "I just got excited. I'm like a puppy, y'know."

"It's not that I don't want to-"

"You don't need to explain yourself, dude. I like you enough to keep it in my pants until you're ready."

"It's… just a big deal to me, okay?"

"Okay."

Yuta thanks Jesus, God and the Holy spirit that Yukhei doesn't ask any further.

He turns around, letting Yukhei cuddle him from the back as the taller buries his nose into Yuta's soft hair. Their hands are linked, legs intertwined and bodies warm under the blanket, as they fall asleep to the sound of each other's quiet breathing. Nice and sweet.

….

It's half past seven a.m. when Yuta is woken up by the feeling of chills down his spine. He can feel lips kissing down his nape, and fingers caressing his sides swiftly. 

Yuta opens his eyes slowly, and starts to shift closer to Yukhei's touch.

 _That feels nice_ , Yuta thinks. 

"Good morning," Yukhei greets, rejoicing in his voice. "How did you sleep?"

"Ugh, you actually woke me up from a good dream," Yuta stretches his neck backwards to kiss Yukhei. "We were on a beach in Florida."

"Sorry to take Florida away from you, but I've been awake for awhile and got bored." 

"...Am I dating a person or a dog?"

"You're dating a freakin' _masterpiece_ , honey."

Yukhei says, and then immediately regrets it as Yuta starts poking his ribs and he yelps loudly, trying to wriggle away from his unforgiving touch.

"If you don't- _ah_ ! -stop poking me I'm not gonna _-ahh_!- make you any breakfast!" 

So Yuta stops.

"Sounds fair."

….

"Do you… wanna talk about last night?"

Yukhei breaks the silence after he swallows a mouthful of French omelet (which he made from scratch, thank you very much).

Yuta takes a deep breath. "What do you mean?" 

Maybe playing it dumb will gain him some time to find an excuse.

"I just… I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable, really, I actually planned on just cuddlin', but-" Yukhei looks up, searching for words. "I just wanna know why, I guess?"

Yuta puts down his silverware, chewing on his bottom lip after sipping down the remaining water from his glass. It is not how he planned on telling him.

"It's not something that should concern you. I'll come around, don't worry." 

"Okay, babe. Just remember-" Yukhei took Yuta's hand into his palm, lifting it up to his lips. "-you can tell me _everything._ " 

They share a look at each other, with their hands still linked and a soft smile tugging on their faces. 

Yuta thinks his heart rejoins the circus all over again every time he looks at that goofy smile of his. 

….

**_December 31st_ **

  
  


New Year's Eve is just around the corner, and Yukhei is hosting a party at his place (And again, _hosting_ is a big word for gathering a dozen close friends and having some beer).

They are sitting in the living room, Yuta and Yukhei are on the big couch, holding onto their bottles as they laugh hysterically. 

"I knew you were gonna laugh at me!" Doyoung exclaim with a frown. "How could I possibly _know_ it was a fake number?"

"Because phone numbers are usually longer than 5 digits!" Yukhei shouts mid-laughter.

"Why are girls weird!?" Doyoung says and face palms himself. 

"It's not the girls that are weird, it's your lame excuse for a face that's _shoo_ ing them away." Taeyong deadpans, not even lifting his eyes from his phone - and Yuta and Yukhei can't seem to contain themselves anymore as they keep screaming in joy. They might be a little drunk, too.

"Shut up, bro!" Doyoung smacks Taeyong's shoulder. "Like you've never been rejected!"

"In fact, I _actually_ never got rejected." 

"Oooh, what are you guys talking about?" Seulgi joins them in the living, sitting next to Doyoung and slinking her arm around his frame and then poking his cheek. "About how you always suck at flirting?"

"Yes." The other three replies.

"No! I don't suck at flirting! I never did!"

"That gives me an idea!" Seulgi says, as she raises her voice so all the attendees could hear, "Let's play _Never Have I Ever_!"

"What's that?" Yukhei asks Yuta quietly.

"Everyone has to tell what they have _never_ done in their entire life, and if you did it, you get one point. When you reach five, you have to complete a challenge."

"Oh… kinda like Truth or Dare, but fun."

"Yup."

"Cool, let's start!"

As the other guests gather in the living room, Yuta feels Yukhei inviting him to sit on his lap and make room for their friends. It's not as awkward as Yuta expected, and he gets to be close to his warm - no, _smokin' hot_ boyfriend, so who is he to complain?

"Alright, I'll start-" Taeyong volunteers, "Never have I ever… had a boyfriend."

"Oh so that's how you wanna play, huh?" Yuta scoffs as he, Yukhei and all the girls present in the room raises their forefinger. Surprisingly, so is Jaehyun.

"I had a _phase_ , okay?" He claims when he notices everyone is staring at him, until Doyoung resumes the game.

"Never have I ever cried at the end of a Rom-Com." 

"Fuck you, it happened _once_!" Yerim pinches his calf from where she was sitting on the floor between him and Seulgi. 

"Alright, alright! No personal vendettas in the Never game!" Seulgi chimes in to separate Yerim and Doyoung from their pinching fight.

"Fine. My turn." Yerim lifts two of her fingers, thinking about a good subject. "Never have I ever had sex with a girl."

"Damn it."

"I thought you agreed to no personal vendettas!"

"What the fuck do you mean _personal_? It's not just you, all the guys here get a point."

"All except one." Ten adds.

"One? Don't you mean two-" Yuta was about to correct him, but he then notices Yukhei's second finger being lifted. 

"I thought I told you about it," Yukhei looks at him with a smile, squeezing his side with his palm. "Didn't I?"

"Told me about _what_?" 

"That I'm bisexual."

_'You're_ ** _what'_** Is what he wants to say.

But Yuta just blinks at his response.

"So you… dated girls?"

"Sure, but let's not open it right now, okay? It's no big deal to me. Besides, I have _you_ now." 

"Guys, it's really nice and all but I have a game to win, so let's get going!" 

"Shhh, Taeyong. I'm kind of shocked you guys are dating for over two months and Yukhei never told you about this." Ten joins the conversation, munching on some peanuts. "He told _me_ the first day we met in college."

"Dude, are you trying to make us fight on New Year's?" Yukhei shoots him a glare, not even smiling anymore. 

"He is not trying anything. I don't care, really, just a little surprised." Yuta says, combing Yukhei's hair with his fingers, "I was sure you were fully gay, that's all."

"So, after I outed myself like a moron, who's turn is this?" 

Seulgi resumes the game, but Yuta is not yet focused again. God, why does it bother him so much? Yukhei is right, _they_ are together now, so his past partners shouldn't matter.

Let it go Yuta, it's not something worth thinking about.

You are not left out.

You are not there to be made fun of.

You are there for Yukhei. Who is apparently not gay, and had sex with a woman before. Great.

Yukhei hits five points before he even gets his turn - all questions he got striked on were related to sex.

"Since Joohyun striked your fifth point, she needs to give you a challenge." 

"Yay, fun!" Joohyun, uncharacteristically, happily exclaims, probably because of the alcohol - she is not a good drinker, mind you.

"Since I can't think about something to make you _do,_ you're gonna have to answer truthfully on whatever 3 questions we _ask_ you. Sounds good?"

"Yeah, try me."

The question roulette went off, and Yuta barely even noticed what questions were asked until Ten chimed in with the last one.

"When was the last time you had sex, and where?"

Yuta mildly shifts on Yukhei's lap. So mildly that probably no one but Yukhei notices.

And with a big smile he responds, "None of your business."

The group laughs, and so is Yuta, as he is holding tightly onto Yukhei's sweater, almost as if he was scared to let go.

Almost.

….

**_January 1st_ **

It has been four hours since they entered January 1st, and the last of the guests finally left the building to head home.

Yuta is cleaning the living room and Yukhei is arranging the kitchen, putting all the bowls in the sink and gathers all the empty bottles near the door, when Yuta emerges with a plastic bag full of trash from the living room.

"Your friends are animals," he says while placing the garbage near the door as well.

Yukhei doesn't answer, only half smiles at that remark. Instead, he wraps his hands around Yuta, hugging him and caressing his back. Yuta let himself fall into the embrace, listening how the taller man's chest heaves every time he inhales.

"I'm ready to talk about what you found out during the game." Yukhei's mumble into Yuta's hair, waiting for a reply.

"Good," the latter answers, "Me too, I guess."

They sit on the couch they sat on the entire night, but this time the apartment is quiet, lights around them are dim and alcohol influence recedes.

"I never intended to hide from you the fact that I'm bi," Yukhei starts, "It really never came up. We _barely_ talk about those stuff, or even about our ex-partners."

 _What Is there to even talk about?_ Is all that crosses Yuta's mind.

"But I really want us to be open with each other about that," he continues, eyes not leaving Yuta's. "Tell me, please."

"There is nothing to tell, and that's the problem."

This time, Yukhei is the one who's left dumbfounded.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"I never had sex." Yuta finally blurts out. "I'm a virgin."

Yukhei blinks once. Twice. Three times before opening his mouth and closing it right after.

"And I didn't say anything because I realized how important sex _is_ to you or how easy it is to everyone else-"

"It's not _easy for everyone else,_ babe." Yukhei reaches out for his hand, grasping it. " _My_ first time was a disaster. Actually, most of my first times were awful."

"You're not making me feel any better."

"Then what's the issue?"

"It scares me," and damn it, Yuta can feel his eyes tearing up. "I'm terrified it's gonna hurt, alright? Or that I'm going to mess up and do something wrong. It's not that I never wanted to, but every time I had the opportunity to do it, I panicked-"

"Hey, hey… it'll be alright, okay? I'm not pressuring anything." Yukhei brushes off a stray tear off of his face. 

"Besides, sex doesn't have to be full penetration, y'know… there are other stuff you might enjoy."

Yuta rubs his eyes with the back of his hand, eyelids puffy and red-ish from the friction.

"I just don't understand why you didn't tell me the first time you stayed over."

"Because it's fucking embarrassing. Especially after tonight. Your experience is intimidating… A lot."

Yukhei smiles, taking it as a compliment. "You should be happy you ended up with someone like me."

"Yeah, I'm thrilled, as you can see."

"No, I mean- I would _love_ to be your first, I would spoil you so much, really!" 

Yuta giggles with a smile, letting Yukhei cup his face and pressing their lips together. They pull away slowly, and Yuta thinks he might explode from how much he wants Yukhei to spoil him.

He apparently said it out loud, because Yukhei laughs and says, "I can show you a preview, if you want to be spoiled."

And his heart sinks like freaking Titanic as Rose, his last brain cell, sails to safety.

"I… want that."

"You do?"

He nods.

It's like one of those Discovery Channel's documentaries on how lions ambush antelopes and pouncing on them at the right time - no time for regrets - The taller starts kissing his neck, hand trailing down his shirt and onto his abdomen, grazing it lightly with his nails.

The kisses alter into licking and sucking, seeking for Yuta's soft spot so he could make him squirm.

It's almost euphoric, like an outer body experience and Yuta starts to be very conscious about his hands just laying there like two heavy tree logs.

"Do what you want," Yukhei mumbles against his skin, probably sensing Yuta's awkwardness, "Don't overthink it. Touch me, touch yourself, grab my hair, it doesn't matter-" He then starts to open the buttons on Yuta's shirt "-Whatever makes you scream."

"Holy fuck, Yukhei-" Yuta chuckles, and swallows down the lump in his throat, bringing his hands up to the taller's hair, smashing their lips together while Yukhei stays on the course of unbuttoning his shirt.

He finally pops open the last one, and he leaves Yuta's mouth to kiss down his collarbone, reaching down to his chest, abdomen, making sure to kiss every few inches of skin, all while Yuta watches him, saving the images in one of the back drawers in his brain, under the category of "Things Yukhei Does Best With His Mouth".

His brain then lags when he feels Yukhei palming his crotch through the fabric of his slacks, and he practically _whines_.

"Damn, you're so hard, already!" Yukhei exclaims with a smile, eyes fixed on what his hand is doing over Yuta's pants.

"Well, what'd you expect?" Yuta groans as Yukhei keeps rubbing the heel of his palm onto his erection.

"Here," Yukhei takes his lover's hand and places it on top of his own crotch, where his dick is also hard. "Feel it, babe. It's okay, it feels, really good." Yukhei moans mid-sentence.

Yukhei doesn't let himself dwell too much on the pleasure and slide down and off the couch to get on his knees between Yuta's legs.

He goes immediately for the button and zipper, and he locks eyes with Yuta to make sure he is allowed in before he swiftly opens it.

He helps Yuta as he wriggles down his pants and underwear, until his dick springs out - and of course, Yukhei just grabs it as if it was an Xbox joystick. He grips it by the base, and strokes once upwards, and pre-cum just drops down his shaft and onto Yukhei's finger.

Yuta is lost. He is lost in a parallel universe where there is no one but him, Yukhei and this weird yet addicting aphrodisiac high that buzzes through his blood.

Without a warning, Yukhei takes Yuta's length into his mouth, tongue lapping under the slit of the tip as he takes him in slowly. 

If Yuta felt lost before, he now felt like Jesus himself found him floating on a cloud in paradise.

He moans uncontrollably _and_ loudly, Yukhei holding him in place as he does what he, for now, does best - sucking dick.

His tongue slides along the underside of Yuta's cock, feeling along a pulsing vein while he keeps bobbing his head up and down. He looks up at Yuta, who's trying to look _anywhere_ but to where Yukhei is working him through. 

"Hey, I'm doing my best here," Yukhei says as he pulls off of his dick with a pop, "Might as well watch me!"

"I already feel like I'm going to explode, I don't want to finish early…" He replies, face flash from embarrassment (or being turned on), But Yukhei just smiles up to him with the biggest smile he has ever seen, and then gives the tip of his dick a _long, ungentle_ lick like it's a freaking lollipop.

"But that's the point!" Yukhei says, and opens his mouth to rest the head of Yuta's leaking cock on top of his hanging tongue as he pumps Yuta in vigor.

The buzz in Yuta's blood rushes down to the pit of his stomach and one of his hands grabs a decent amount of Yukhei's hair when his orgasm hits him like a truck.

He doesn't just moan loudly, he basically _screams_ as he cums hard into Yukhei's warm mouth, who's swallowing all of it down like he was _starving for days._

Yukhei's free hand was unsurprisingly in his own pants, already stroking himself while resting his forehead on one of Yuta's thighs, eyes shut and he almost growls when he cums in his hand, staining his jeans and dark boxers.

When he finally raises his head to look at Yuta, the latter just grips the back of his head and starts kissing him, forcing his tongue into (an unprepared) Yukhei's mouth. 

They part for air, but just for half a second before they are diving back into the kiss, teeth clashing and some spit drizzles down Yukhei's chin.

They part again, gasping for oxygen when Yukhei just blurts out against his lips, "I love you."

Yuta leans his back to look at him with gleaming eyes, mouth slightly agape.

"I love you, too."

….

**_January 22nd_ **

  
  


Yukhei thinks Yuta's lips look damn good wrapped around his dick.

They are in Yuta's apartment this morning, after spending the night together at _his_ place for a change. Yuta was woken up early by his horny boyfriend, suggesting giving the shorter man a blowjob.

Yuta agreed, not lasting very long as he was watching Yukhei downing his cock, hands snaking around his thighs and holding him in place.

But right now they are at Yuta's kitchen table, after drinking coffee and he is on his knees between Yukhei's legs. 

Yukhei is bigger, by all means, yet he tries to fit as much as he can into his mouth, but barely gets to the half point when his gag reflex kicks in.

"How do you do that?" Yuta asks, throat sore from coughing. 

"You don't have to go all the way down, you'll choke yourself!" 

Yuta laughs, deciding on just stroking it for now. "But I want to make you feel good, too."

Even though Yukhei is still hard, he is shaking his head with a big warm smile.

"To be honest, I don't like deep-throat _that much._ "

"Then what _do_ you like?"

"Here," Yukhei guides Yuta's free hand to wrap around the base of his cock. "Just hold it as tightly as you can."

He does what he is told, holding him in place as he keeps on stroking him with his right fist, his left hand holding tightly at the base.

Yukhei's dick becomes red and hot in a matter of seconds, and concern washes over Yuta's face.

Yukhei's head is thrown back, neck craning, and hands tangling in Yuta's hair as he speaks coarsely. "When I say _'Off'_ let go of your right hand, but leave your left as tight as it is, okay?"

Yuta nods, a little confused. 

Not more than ten seconds later he hears Yukhei grunting, "Off…" and he lets go of his dick, which is still twitching and is now turning into a darker velvety color.

"It's called _edging,_ " he announces, "It's delaying your orgasm 'till you can't take it anymore."

They keep doing it three more times, and by the fourth round Yukhei is gasping for air, his chest heaving faster and faster each stroke Yuta is giving. 

" _Ugh,_ after I, _ah,_ say 'let go'-" He hisses and moans mid-speech, barely finishing the sentence. "Let your left hand go- _ah!_ As well..."

This time _thirty_ seconds pass, and Yuta's scalp is starting to hurt from his boyfriend's unforgiving grip. Though he is basically mesmerized by the beautiful dark color of Yukhei's cock, it seems almost purple. _It looks really painful_ , Yuta thinks.

"Let go!" Yukhei almost yells, Yuta's left hand let go of his aching cock as well as his right, and Yukhei erupts.

He unloads on Yuta's face, dyeing his lips in pearly white stripes.

Not even wasting a second, Yukhei is reaching for the napkin that was laid on the table, wiping his cum off of Yuta's aweing face.

"How _the fuck_ did you find out you like it," Yuta asks, looking up at Yukhei for an answer.

"It's all about control and knowing where your limit is." He shrugs.

"But it looked painful."

"It hurts only if you overdo it." He tucks himself back into his sweatpants and throws the napkin away. "Plus, pain is part of the fun for me, y'know?"

"Speaking of fun," Yuta says and gets up from the floor, leaning back on the kitchen counter, "Your birthday is in three days, I wanna get you something."

"Can't really think of anything I want," he replies, "Except you, kissing me, right now."

Yuta laughs, and bends down to kiss his boyfriend sweetly. 

"But seriously- dinner date, Friday night. I'll come pick you up."

"Sounds great. Now, unfortunately, I'm gonna be late for work so I gotta go. When's your shift over?"

Yuta thinks for a moment. "It's my night shift today, so not before 6 a.m."

Yukhei pouts to that answer. "Being a security guard doesn't benefit your love life, isn't it?"

"Come on, I'll drop by to say hi at the gym before my shift, it's not that far from my current assigned location."

Yukhei agrees, and kisses Yuta goodbye before exiting. 

He Is gonna have a _long_ day at the gym today, with two new clients to train and a locker room cleaning duty, and Yukhei just doesn't want to.

….

Yukhei clocks in just in time, going straight to the locker room to change into his FitnessCore uniform.

He is a personal trainer there along with Jaehyun, and Joohyun is running the dietitians department of the gym (and actually got them both their job here). 

"So," Jaehyun says, “Things looking good with Yuta so far, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Uh oh, I know that _‘I guess’_ phrase.” Jaehyun asks as he leans on his locker, taking off his bracelet to put on a cardio watch, “What’s wrong?”

Yukhei sighs, “We still haven’t… uh.. Y’know, had-” He makes strange hand gestures, not really wanting to say it out loud.

“Really? Aren’t you dating long enough for that?”

“There are no rules about _what_ to do _when_ , y’know.” Yukhei scratches the back of his head, “And it’s not like we haven’t done stuff.”

“Hmm. Does he know it bothers you?”

“Yes, and I promised him I'll wait but… that's as much as my libido can take.”

They walk out of the staff locker room into the lobby, heading to the main training hall. “I just don't want to scare him away.”

“Well, you should think about how to tell him that more assertively.” Jaehyun suggests. “You’re a personal trainer, you were literally certified to make people do what they think they can’t.”

Yukhei just shakes his head, eyes a little gloomy.

“That’s not the spirit! Come on, do you wanna have sex or not!?”

“Ahm _Ahm_.” The gym secretary coughs behind them, gaining their attention. “Jaehyun, your 9:30 o’clock got here early, and Yukhei your 9 o’clock is already here.”

“Noted.” Yukhei smiles at his new trainee and then turns to their secretary, “Thank you, Tzuyu!”

“Please go now.” She replies coldly, not lifting her head from the computer screen.

Yukhei fakes a pout as he pretends to be chilled from the cold. “Ice queen, don’t freeze me.” and Tzuyu just shoots him a glare.

“Fine, I'm leaving, I’m leaving-!” He laughs, and then turns to his new client. “Gahyeon, right?” 

She nods. “Yeah, and I guess you are my trainer.” She smiles very widely, crossing her arms over her chest. “Yukhei, right?”

“Exactly. Before we start I wanna go over your goals for the future.” He gestures to her to walk with him into the main hall. “What do you want to achieve?”

“I’m just looking to get into shape, I don’t want to be sluggish this winter.”

“Awesome,” He replies, and stops near the exercise mattresses near the window. “Let’s start with some stretching.” 

….

As Yuta promised, he dropped by before his shift started. It’s already evening, and most of the trainers went home already, only Yukhei, Joohyun and Dahyun - another trainer - are still there.

Yukhei is at the back of the staff locker room, a soaked mop in his hand as he goes back and forth over the blue-tiled floor.

“Yo, Yukhei, your crush is in the lobby, act normal!” Dahyun pops her head in, blurting words happily.

“You know I can’t act normal!” 

“Too bad!”

“Can’t you guys be quiet, _for once_?” Joohyun walks in, massaging her temples. 

“Nope.” They answer in unison. 

He exits the locker room and half-skips into the lobby, where Yuta is standing and scrolling through his phone. He wears his _'security guard_ ' uniform, which is just a simple black tie over a simple white button-down shirt tucked into black slacks, and it makes Yukhei think he is dating James Bond.

Before he even reaches him, he hears his name being called by an unfamiliar voice. When he turns around, he notices Gahyeon entering through the glass door.

“Gahyeon! You forgot something here?” Yukhei smiles widely as she steps into the lobby. 

“Uh, no I didn’t, “ She replies, playing with her fingers. “I just got off work, and wanted to know if, ah…” She swallows noticeably when she realizes Yukhei has been raking over her body with his eyes, head to toe and back up. “If, uh, you would like to get some coffee or anything.”

“Oh, Gahyeon, It’s flattering and all,” Yukhei bites his bottom lip hard, and looking over his shoulder at Yuta, who’s waving at him, looking a bit irritated. “But I’m seeing someone, right now. It’s actually the guy over there.” He adds, pointing at Yuta.

“Oops. Sorry. Didn’t figure you were gay so-”

“I’m not. Just for the record.”

“Noted.” Gahyeon says and _winks_ at him, and Yukhei thinks she is probably the cutest thing to ever exist - after Yuta, _of course_ after Yuta. “Anyway, my offer is still on the table. Consider it.” 

She turns to leave and Yukhei can’t help but look at her ass.  
Thank god for yoga pants.

“Hey babe!” Yukhei half-skips once more to his boyfriend, leaning in for a kiss.

“Don’t _‘hey babe’_ me.” Yuta stops him with a hand on Yukhei’s chest. “How fucking dare you even do that infront of me.”

“Do what? Be nice to my new client?” 

“Please Yukhei, don’t play dumb. I came here to say hi and go, so _hi_.”

“I wasn’t coming onto her if that's what you think.” 

“But ‘ _i’m not gay, just for the record_.’”

“What, I’m not allowed to say that I’m not gay?”

“Forget it, okay? I’ll see you on Friday.”

“No,” he takes Yuta’s hand into his. “Not without a kiss.”

Yuta rolls his eyes, not looking at Yukhei anymore. “Just don’t be _too_ nice to her, okay? For me.”

“I promise.” He bends down to peck his lips with a smile. “Love you.”

Yuta sighs, “Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during my finals because i literally tried to do anything but to study. oops.
> 
> /didn't fail tho/
> 
> don't know if I'll update as soon as I want, but I hope you'd enjoy nonetheless.


	2. January

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta says he is ready, but something bothers Yukhei.

**_January 25th_ **

  
  


The bill is already paid on the table with a couple of bucks to tip their waitress, as they get up to leave the restaurant. 

The nights are less freezing lately, but after going through the door out to the unforgiving cold wind, Yukhei regrets he didn't bring his scarf with him, and just hopes he won't catch a cold.

"Dinner was amazing," Yukhei links his hand with Yuta's as they walk to his car, "Can't wait for dessert."

Yuta laughs adorably, leaning his head on Yukhei's shoulder. "There is still one more surprise over at my place."

"Yukhei!"

His name is being called, and he looks up from Yuta to see Gahyeon, walking down the street with a friend. "Yay, I knew it was you! How are you doing?"

"It's ah, it's been great!" He responds with a smile, noticing Yuta's smile dissipates. "This is my boyfriend, Yuta."

"Oh, I remember you! From a few days ago, at the gym."

Yuta nods, and is about to open his mouth to say something, but Yukhei interrupts.

"We're actually in the middle of something right now," he says and gives Yuta's palm a little squeeze. "It's my birthday, so, uh… it was nice seeing you here."

"You as well! I guess I'll see you next week," She waves them cutely and passes them with her friend dragging her into the restaurant, "And happy birthday!"

Yukhei waves back, and resumes his walk with Yuta.

"She bothers you, isn't she?" He speaks the obvious.

"Yes." Yuta answers bluntly. “She irks me.”

"You're jealous, it's fine. She is also not subtle _at all_."

"I’m not Jealous-" He sighs and stops talking when Yukhei lifts an eyebrow at his statement, "Okay, maybe a little bit. But, I trust you and that's what's important."

They get into Yuta's car, turning on the heat and driving a few blocks before arriving at Yuta's apartment.

Even though his place is a little bigger, they rarely spend a night there together. Probably because of all the stairs. At least Yukhei's building has an elevator.

"I've never heard of a fitness trainer hating on stairs." Yuta points out as Yukhei drags his feet up the staircase.

"Let me run, let me swim, let me lift weights and let me live off of just protein shakes - but _stairs_ ?" Yukhei squints his eyes, and looks down at a certain step, " _Are the devil_."

"Devil or not, it's just six flights of stairs. You'll handle it."

"Six is the number of the devil. Coincidence?"

"Yes."

Yukhei grunts like an old man when they finally enter the apartment. He barely gets to close the door when Yuta slams his back into it, hands gripping the back of his head as he kisses him, tongue darting out to try and probe himself in, only drawing a choked noise from Yukhei.

"Although I'd love to do _that_ up against your door," He tries to speak, barely succeeding until Yuta pulls away, "The doorknob is digging into my spine and I'm not into that shit."

"Oh, fuck, sorry." Yuta apologizes, letting Yukhei get away from the door and into the apartment. “Just couldn’t help myself.” He mumbles against his lips as they enter the living room, still kissing, shedding their coats and throwing them on the couch.

Yuta breaks the kiss, and gestures for Yukhei to sit on said couch as he sits on the coffee table across from him, picking up a small black box off the table.

“Open it.” Yuta says, and hands him the gift.

Yukhei opens it, eyes flickering between the content of the box and Yuta's smiling face. _God, he is just glowing with love,_ He thinks as he takes a black watch out, while putting down the box. 

“It’s a freakin’ fitness watch.” Yukhei responds in disbelief, turning it around in his fingers, noticing the brand.  
  
“I knew you needed a new one, so… I hope it’s fine.”

“It’s more than fine- it’s- God, you really shouldn’t have.”

“I told you I wanted to get you something!” Yuta smiles, caressing Yukhei’s hand and leaning in to kiss him.

"There is, um, one more thing I wanted to get you."

Yuta takes the watch and puts it away on the table as Yukhei gawks at him like he just fell from the sky, and finally blinks when he realizes Yuta is straddling on top of him.

"What the-"

"I have been thinking about it, and…" Yuta starts, combing his fingers through Yukhei's hair, almost towering above him and peering down at him with an unfamiliar emotion displayed on his face.

Yukhei swallows noticeably.

"I think I'm ready."

It takes Yukhei another two seconds to register what he was even telling him. “A-Are you serious?” He asks, can't help but smile up to him, his hands roaming up and down the latter’s back.

Yuta answers with a searing kiss, hands cupping Yukhei’s face as he gropes Yuta’s sides, gripping the material of his shirt like his life depends on it. The atmosphere n the apartment starts to get hotter, their mouths don’t leave each other even for a split second.

Yukhei is on cloud nine. He wanted to do that since day one when they first met, and he isn’t going to waste a minute of this pure moment. If you could call what they were doing “pure”.

Yuta’s shirt buttons are completely open, Yukhei roaming with his hands on his bare back as the other disconnects their lips to move onto Yukhei’s neck, right near his jaw.

“Fuck yeah, baby.” Yukhei sighs out loud, trying to get closer to the latter by grinding his hips upwards, creating an uncomfortable friction for both. “Easy, easy-” Yuta says with half a laugh, clutching onto his collar, signaling him he wants it off - and Yukhei is more than happy to oblige.

Yukhei grabs him with one hand on hip thigh and the other on his lower back, almost literally tossing him onto the couch as he kneels between his legs, straightening his back only to get rid of his shirt, throwing it _somewhere_.

He dives back in, hands traveling up Yuta’s abdomen and back down to his waist and then hips. Yukhei rests his forehead against Yuta’s, wanting to stay as close as he can to him - and Yuta lets him, shakily breathing against his mouth as the latter kisses him deeply, and Yuta can feel him smiling through the kiss.

Yukhei knows it’s a big moment for Yuta. He doesn’t want to rush it, yet he wants him so bad that he could scream out loud how much he loves him. Yuta holds onto his hair strands and it drives him crazy all over again, just like at New Year’s, and Yukhei manages to break the kiss and ask softly, “Are you good?”

Yuta looks up, eyes darting back and forth from his lips to his eyes, “Of course, babe, it’s-”

And a very loud ringtone breaks the silence.

They both turn their heads towards the offender, lying on the table and blaring loudly an annoying default music.

“Shit, shit, shit- I’m on-call tonight,” Yuta announces as he surges towards the phone, palm against Yukhei’s chest to let himself get up from the couch, who’s is mouthing a “What the f-” as Yuta gets up, “It’s work, I have to answer, I’m sorry- Hello?” he presses the green button, already on his feet.

Yukhei leans back on his heels, palms on his thighs and face half turned to where Yuta is pacing in the living room. “Yeah, um listen,” Yuta stummers, “I know I’m on-call tonight but, are you sure there isn’t anyone else to-” Yukhei can hear an angry voice yelling from the other side of the line all the way to the couch, and Yuta rubs his face, visibly irritated, “Yeah I know- It’s just, I’m kind of in the middle of something, I just- No, nobody died-”

“Just my boner,” Yukhei mumbles, and gets a glare from Yuta

“Fine, fine. I’ll be there in twenty-five… Fine! Twenty.” He says louder as he ends the call, turning his head to Yukhei’s disappointed expression. “I’m so, so, so sorr-”

“It’s, uh, It’s fine.” Yukhei answers. 

“I was supposed to work tonight but I convinced Johnny to switch with me and I just- Shit, I’m sorry-” Yuta rambles, gathering his things and buttoning up his shirt as he looks for his uniform somewhere near the bedroom. “It wasn’t supposed to happen ,It’s-” And Yukhei rolls his eyes amusingly as he grabs Yuta’s wrist to get his attention.

“I told you, It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay.” He sighs. And Yukhei thinks to himself _‘it really isn’t’._

“Well I’m not gonna kick you out, it’s the middle of the night…” Yuta looks around, thinking. “You can stay, alright? I’ll be back in the morning. You can- just feel at home.”

“With all those stairs there is no way I'm leaving anyway.” Yukhei smiles, and he’s sure Yuta can tell how ungenuine that smile is, but he smiles back nonetheless. He leans down to peck the latter’s lips. “Again, I’m sorry.”

The door gets shut, and suddenly Yukhei is very alone. And very aware of it as well.

He takes one of the couch’s pillows, plunges his face into it and screams a strained _‘god dammit’_ and lifts his head back up for air.

No birthday sex, great.

Yukhei puts back the pillow in its place, and gets up to tidy up some of his stuff - his shirt, his phone and Yuta’s gift, and takes the items to the bedroom as he settles on the bed.

He scrolls through his phone a little, getting rid of some notifications and answering some of his texts - god, his friends are going to kill him for answering so fast when he is supposed to _celebrate_ , if one could phrase it like that.

As he sits on the bed, chewing on the inside of his cheek, Yukhei suddenly realizes something doesn’t sit right with him.

Well, not really him, more with Yuta. he keeps replaying the evening in his head to figure what the fuck went wrong.

_‘I think I’m ready’_

He _thinks_ he is ready?

_thinks?_

For Yuta it’s not something he should think he could do, he should be _very sure_ of it.

Yukhei sighs to himself, planting his face into his palm. “I’m an idiot.” he voices his thoughts, and scooches his ass closer to the nightstand next to the bed. He is not even sure what is looking for or why, but he opens the top drawer - and here it is.

Even if Yuta only _thought_ he was ready, he sure did play the part. There was a sealed package of condoms in there with all of its glory, and Yukhei is mostly impressed he figured his size. 

Under the package he found the lubricant, sealed as well.

And again something didn’t sit well with Yukhei, even more than a moment ago. 

The bottle was sealed.

Yukhei flops down on his back on the mattress, still chewing on the inside of cheek, tongue resting uncomfortably in his mouth.

He thinks back to his days as a teenager when he was _very_ confused about himself and didn’t really know what to do with all of his _drive_ and _hormones_ about basically everyone around him. He just wanted to know what it feels like to be the _receiver,_ and he probably emptied an impressive amount of his stock until he figured he doesn’t really like it.

Yuta never _used_ the bottle, or probably _any_ bottle.

“ _Ready_ he said, _pfft_.” Yukhei sits up to chug the bottle of lube back in the drawer and closes it with his foot as he lies back down and stares at the ceiling. 

His phone makes a quiet _ping_ , and he looks at the text Ten sent him.

_‘y the hell r u on ur phone rn’_

  
  


**_January 26th_ **

The door to Yuta’s apartment opens quietly, and closes with a subtle click. Yukhei is still in Yuta’s bed, waiting for the latter to step into the room so he could see his face first thing when he opens his eyes.

The door creaks, and Yukhei finally decides to open his eyes, looking up as Yuta sits on the edge of the mattress right next to him, hand caressing Yukhei’s hair away from his face. He opens his mouth to speak, but Yukhei beats him to it.

“If you’re gonna say you’re sorry one more time I will beat yo’ ass.” He says with a lazy smile, and Yuta chuckles to himself, but the bags around his eyes are very obvious; he is tired.

“Yeah, okay, I won’t.” 

“What time is it?” Yukhei asks as he rubs his eyes and sits up, half of his body still under the covers. 

Yuta squints to his phone. “Barely six-thirty a.m. You can stay if you want, but…”

“But what?”

“You’re kinda sleeping on my side of the bed.” Yuta scratches the back of his head, and Yukhei raises an eyebrow.

“You’re sending me to the ice cube aka the left side of your bed after I nested my warmth into this side?”

“Yes.”

“Fair enough.” Yukhei raises his hand in defeat, and moves to the left side of the bed, “Just because I love you so much.”

Yuta takes off his uniform slowly, not really looking at Yukhei, or anywhere, actually. He lifts the blanket as Yuta crawls into the heat of the comforter, burying his face into Yukhei’s torso, wrapping around him like a damn koala bear.

They don’t talk about last night. 

And Yukhei is slightly even more upset.

  
  


**_January 29th_ **

Noon rolls pretty slowly at the FitnessCore gym, and Yukhei is very distracted. His usual state is bouncing between random thoughts and bouncing from one corner to another at the main hall, but today he just can’t focus.

“Hey,” He hears a woman’s voice, which shakes him back to reality. “You need to spot me, don’t you?” He looks down to see Gahyeon lying on the bench, her arms stretched upwards, holding onto the weights.

“Don’t lock your elbows, it’s dangerous.” He says, and lifts the weights off of her to put onto the hooks. “But you're improving! That’s awesome!” He says louder as she scrunches up her nose in frustration. “I’m serious, not a lot of girls here are willing to bench-press.”

“Twenty-two kilos is not bench-pressing.” She says as she sits up.

“Well, you’re not certified to say that and I say it is, so I decide!” Yukhei raises his hand, signaling her to high-five him, but she looks disappointed. “I’m not putting my hand down until I get a high five, and I got plenty o’ time.” 

Gahyeon can’t help but to smile and tap lightly on his palm. “Sorry, the week barely started and I’m already full of it.”

“Anything I can help with?”

“No, it’s fine.” She grins in response, looking basically straight into his soul, “But are _you_? You really spaced out a minute ago.”

“It’s nothin’ serious, just have a lot to think about - sorry I didn’t spot you, it really was irresponsible of me. Don’t sue us, please.”

Gahyeon _laughs,_ and Yukhei dies on the inside a little. “I would _never_.”

They do some key stretching together until Gahyeon assures him she is alright, and Yukhei finally gets to have his lunch break.

“Kite Man, get down here.” Jaehyun smacks the back of Yukhei’s head lightly at the staff’s break room. “You were like this yesterday, and again this morning. What the fuck happened at Yuta’s?”

“What makes you think something happened at Yuta’s?” Yukhei blinks up at Jaehyun as he plays with the piece of chicken in his bowl. 

Jaehyun cocks his head to the side.

“Fine. Nothin’ happened.”

“You can tell me-”

“I _am_ telling you. _Nothin’ happened_. He was on-call and had to take the night shift after we got back from the restaurant.”

“Oh… _oh, no_ , Yukhei.” Jaehyun rests his chin on his palm, supporting his head. “I swear you had more sex when you were single then you are with him.”

Yukhei doesn’t answer, and takes a bite from his chicken, hand rubbing over his forehead. 

“Do you think he is ace?”

“No, he isn’t. trust me.” Yukhei declares, swallowing his food. “He is just… different, that’s all.”

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow at that, but Yukhei changes the subject pretty quickly as Dahyun and Tzuyu enter the break room as well.

“Go see him tonight, surprise him or something. I know it’s something important to you, don’t feel bad about it.” Jaehyun pats his shoulder as he passes Yukhei on his way out from the room, and Yukhei considers it.

….

Yuta doesn’t really know what to think. He hasn't seen Yukhei since Saturday, and their texting has been pretty dry and basic. He wonders if Yukhei is disappointed.

 _‘Of course he is disappointed, dumbass’,_ he answers himself.

“Dude, I said I’m sorry about Friday!” Jungwoo whines, trying to get Yuta’s attention, snapping his fingers. Yuta shudders suddenly, looking like a deer in the headlights as he stares at Jungwoo. “You said something?”

“The hell is wrong with you?”

Yuta sighs, leans back on the wall near the door, hand playing with his lab ID. They don’t even know what they are securing here, but Yuta learned that it’s better to not know most of the time. The facility itself is pretty big, and cameras are basically anywhere and everywhere around here - probably something important, he just hopes it is not dangerous.

“Just the regular Yukhei stuff.”

“Hmm. If he makes you doubt yourself so much, maybe you shouldn’t be with him.”

“It’s not that, moron.”

“I’m serious. Everytime something _minor_ happens with him, you are gloomy for _days_. Let it go.”

“Did you just ‘Elsa’ me?”

“No, I'm Jungwooing you.”

“Jesus christ, When is this shift over-” Yuta facepalms. He straightens up when a researcher approaches to enter the lab. He greets them both and scans his ID, entering and disappearing behind the closing electronic door.

“Hey, at least you got camera duty tomorrow, You can basically do whatever you want up there.”

“Yay.” Yuta responds, “Now everything is somehow better.” He rolls his eyes.

“Just think about what I said, don’t stay in a place you’re miserable at.”

“Well the shift is almost over so don’t worry about that.”

It takes time for Jungwoo to register the insult. “I hate you.”

“Thanks.”

…

Yuta gets a call from Yukhei right when he steps into his building. He takes a deep breath before answering.

“Yeah?” 

_“Hey.”_

“Hey.”

_“I know we kinda left things hanging, so umm.. I dunno, I just wanna see you.”_

Yuta smiles, even if Yukhei can’t see it. “I really want to see you, too.”

_“I got off work early - is it okay if I drop by?”_

“Sure, I just got back actually.” Yuta fumbles with his keys, unlocking his door.

_“Awesome, I’ll be right there, babe.”_

_‘Babe’ -_ Yuta’s heart drops a little. God, he really did miss him.

“Can’t wait.” and Yukhei hangs up, probably running away from the gym before Joohyun will notice he is gone. The sun was barely setting, there is no way she would let him off _that_ easily.

He goes to the kitchen first, making himself a cup of coffee because he knows he will most certainly need it if Yukhei is planning to have a talk as he is anticipating. Yuta is not sure what he prefers - the awkward silences or the emotional talks, because _neither_ is his favorite. 

But then again, he really wants to see Yukhei.

The cup is almost empty when he hears the knock on the door. “It’s open!”

The door swings open, and there is Yukhei, groaning dramatically as he points to stairs. “Hate it.”

Yuta lets out a breathy laugh, rolling his eyes. “Just get in here already.”

And Yukhei does, taking very few long strides until he get to the kitchen, clutching at Yuta’s face with his palms as he kisses him, almost making him stumble backwards but Yuta balances himself on the counter with one hand as the other grabs Yukhei’s coat.

“Your face is warm.” Yukhei says when decides they both should breathe again. He leans back down to resume the kiss, his hands now resting on Yuta’s waist and Yuta has his hands around his neck. 

They kiss for a while, probably for a few solid minutes - Yuta isn’t sure, but he does know he needs the intimacy right now, to be held.

“Longest three days of my life by the way.” Yukhei speaks up first after they detach from each other somehow. He intertwines his hand with Yuta’s, searching for eye contact.

Yuta nods. “Got stuck two days in a row with Jungwoo. Exhausted is an understatement.” He brings up Yukhei’s hand and kisses it. “I need to change out of the uniform.”

“Oh sure, yeah, go ahead.” Yukhei lets go of his hand, letting Yuta cross the living room to enter his bedroom for a change of clothes. Meanwhile, he takes off his coat and hangs it near the door, as well as taking off his shoes. He counts to three and then enters Yuta’s bedroom, who’s just put on his sweatpants, but was still shirtless.

Yukhei plops down on the bed sideways, steadying himself on the elbow, pushing away Yuta’s phone he landed on. Oops.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Yuta says as he puts on a hoodie. Yukhei’s gaze doesn’t leave his eyes.

“Do you ever touch yourself?”

And Yuta chokes on his own spit.

“ _Yukhei_.”

“I’m serious.”

Yuta can feel his cheeks flaring “I, uh- I mean, yeah I guess-”

“I’m not talking about jerking off.”

Yuta inhales deeply, sitting down on the bed and exhaling slowly. “No, never really tried that.”

“Ever?” Yukhei asks, but there is no poison or judgment detected in his words. He really wants to know.

“Ever.”

“Honey,” Yukhei smiles softly, not showing his teeth even, “How do you expect to have sex if you haven’t even fingered yourself?”

Yuta kind of wants to bury himself alive and be forgotten from existence at the moment, he’ll do literally anything but look at Yukhei’s face right now. This is the single most embarrassing conversation he had, maybe only topped by the one he had with Yukhei at New Year’s.

He is so deep in his _uncomfort-zone_ that he doesn’t notice Yukhei getting closer to him. Yukhei brushes some stray hair away from Yuta’s face, putting a finger under his chin and turning his face towards him. He knows how weird it is for Yuta to talk about it with someone else, even if it’s just Yukhei. 

“It’s okay,” Yukhei says softly. “It’s okay. Hey, It’s okay…” He now whispers against his lips, “It really is.”

Yuta takes a deep shaky breath, pressing his lips to Yukhei’s, It’s a simple plain kiss, not intense and not sloppy, just… a kiss. 

“Don’t _ever_ say you’re ready when you’re not.” Yukhei tells him as he pulls away just a little. Yukhei’s hand is at the back of Yuta’s neck, his thumb playing with his soft dark hair - it’s getting pretty long, but he doesn’t mind it as much as he thought he would.

Maybe he is still not back at his comfort-zone, but he sure is more at peace with himself, just a little bit.

“Just-” Yuta speaks up.

“What?”

“Just shut up and kiss me already.” 

So Yukhei does. He almost crashes their mouths back together, his hands are grasping Yuta’s hair as the latter grips at his forearms. Probably leaving some little marks from his nails.

It’s not long before Yuta is on his back, head pressed into his pillows. His hoodie is pushed up to his armpits, and Yukhei sucks some velvety marks into his hips. One of Yukhei’s hands is toying with the other’s nipple as the other is basically holding him down by his hips.

Yuta sits up to take off the hoodie completely, using the opportunity to kiss Yukhei again square on the mouth. 

“Off, off-” He tags at Yukhei’s shirt, helping him take it off as fast he can. Yukhei pushes Yuta back onto the mattress, licking a long stripe from his earlobe to his neck, kissing down his chest and back down to his hips, and he pauses.

“Are you-”

“Yes.” Yuta answers before Yukhei could finish his sentence. “But… Not all the way.”

“Fast learner.” Yukhei winks at him, playing with the hem of his sweats. “What do you want me to do?”

Yuta raises himself on his elbows, panting a little, but eventually says, “We could.. Try fingers.”

The latter stares at him. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Just fingers.”

“Just fingers.” Yuta repeats. He could really feel his blood going crazy in his veins - is it rushing to his face? To his crotch? To his heart? What the hell is happening to his body right now.

Yukhei yanks Yuta’s sweats off, leaving him bare and vulnerable in front of him. It’s not as embarrassing as he thought it would be, and Yukhei lowers himself until he is practically facing Yuta’s privates. He tilts his head to kiss his inner thigh, letting his tongue dart out every now and then, and it makes Yuta flinch.

“You are very soft.” Yukhei comments, and Yuta doesn’t really know how to answer to that.

Yukhei leans on one of his elbows, and with his free hand his tags a Yuta’s shaft. And he moans pretty loudly. And Yuta is biting his bottom lip. “God, you look so fucking good right now.” Yukhei adds with a subtle groan. “Get me the lube?”

It takes Yuta a few seconds to register he was even given a request - and he half rolls to his side to open the drawer, picking up the bottle and giving it to Yukhei.

“Next time,” Yukhei starts, “Take off the seal so we won’t waste time.” and Yuta smiles at that. _Next time._

Yukhei lowers himself once more, directing Yuta to hold one of his knees up to his chest, keeping it there. 

At first he just teases the hole, his finger not even lubricated, just to feel around, and Yuta looks so focused like he is about to take an SAT all over again. 

“Relax, don’t tense your body, it’s okay - I’m here, It’s okay,” Yukhei says as he is moving his palm up and down Yuta's lifted leg. 

And Yukhei thinks hell will break loose because he can feel Yuta’s phone buzzing somewhere on the bed.

“I swear to God, if you answer that I will throw your phone out the window-”

Yuta answers anyway, not even raising from his lying position to grab the phone, “‘M busy can’t talk bye.” he presses the end button and throws the phone back on the bed and Yukhei can’t be any prouder.

He goes back to where he was, coating his fingers with lube and looks down at Yuta’s face, and then down to his cock, resting on his stomach, red and swollen.

“Ready?” Yukhei asks, just to make sure.

Yuta nods.

Yukhei pushes his finger in, very slowly, gaze focused on Yuta’s expression for any sign of discomfort. Yuta moans, almost silently, and Yukhei stills himself when he reaches past his second knuckle.

He pulls it back out a little and back in, letting him get used to the sensation.

“How does it feel?” Yukhei asks as he picks up the pace bit by bit.

“Like a finger up my ass.” And Yukhei snorts.

“Just a little bit more, you’ll see what the fuss is about.”

After Yuta approves, Yukhei pushes in another digit - his fingers are not short or small, so it takes a while for Yuta to get stretched and prepped, it’s the first time he does that after all.

Holy shit, Yukhei just realises he is Yuta’s first, as in real time, and it makes his big stupid heart flatter like he falls in love for the first time all over again. He feels very responsible for him and the way that he feels - but that should always be the case when you're with someone you love, isn't?

Yuta’s leg is starting to ache, and Yukhei helps him hold it in place, his other hand still working him open, picking up the pace.

Suddenly it hits Yuta right _there_ , and he yelps out a moan.

“Oh my g- What the hell was that-” Yuta moans, looking at Yukhei who keeps pounding his fingers into _that_ spot.

“That’s your prostate, baby. Nice to meet.” 

Yuta wants to laugh but the laugh just turns into a loud and long moan, Yukhei hitting his prostate relentlessly. Yuta’s back arches, he doesn’t even control it anymore, but it’s not enough to relieve the feeling that coils in his guts, he is so close but he is still not there, and it frustrates him so bad.

Like he was reading exactly what’s going through Yuta’s mind, Yukhei lets go of his leg and leans down to grasp at Yuta’s cock and suck at the reddening head, taking him into his mouth fast, watching for his teeth. Yuta is a mess, and he is not even sure if he is moaning or straight up screaming at this point.

Yukhei bobs his head in rhythm to his fingers, tasting the pre-cum on his tongue. He knew Yuta probably won’t last much, not when is _that_ stimulated, so he takes his cock as deep as could, feeling the tip of it hitting the back of his throat.

And that's it for Yuta - he is gone, he is up there with whatever god there is and he is just floating there for eternity apparently. He cums into Yukhei’s mouth, who’s swallowing it all greedily 

He knows Yuta is very sensitive right now, and he slowly pulls off of his dick, and removes his fingers at a crawling pace. Yuta lets his leg fall down to the mattress.

“You look fucking incredible.” Yukhei announces.

“And I can’t believe you’re still wearing your jeans.” Yuta says, gasping shallowly. 

“I know, right?”

Yuta sits up, kissing Yukhei on his cheek, “Now get these off and roll onto your back.”

Yukhei doesn’t need to be told twice - and does just that. He barely gets to push his jeans past his thighs and Yuta is already engulfing the head of his cock with his lips, holding the base with his hand and pumping up and down the shaft, not wasting time.

It’s so sloppy and even al ittle bit of gross, but Yukhei doesn’t care. Yuta is all over the place right now, and Yukhei is probably the last person to complain about it. Maybe. He didn’t even comprehend how turned on he actually was. 

Yukhei cums with a low groan. He can feel Yuta trying to swallow it but being very unsuccessful - his cum drips from the corners of his mouth and down his chin, and it takes a little bit more time for Yukhei to gather himself mentally to look for a tissue to clean him up.

Yuta sntaches the tissue from Yukhei’s hand, wiping his own face and tossing the evidence somewhere, not sure where is landed - he'd probably regret it when he finds it later on the carpet or something. 

Then they just lie there, Yukhei on his back and Yuta pressed to his side. Yukhei’s hand is drawing circles on the other’s back, and leaves gentle kisses on top of his head. They pull the covers over them, and just settles into mundane conversation. For now, it's perfect for Yukhei.

He wants to never let go of this precious man next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... It took a while but, ta-da!  
> online classes have been a nightmare and I want to cry right now, so imma go do that and let you enjoys this filth.


End file.
